


The Rummy Affair of Old Cyclops

by Trista_zevkia



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse, X-Men, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, mocking Cyclops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trista_zevkia/pseuds/Trista_zevkia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeeves can kill you with his mind, and will if you cause Bertie any rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rummy Affair of Old Cyclops

When Professor Xaiver-Jeeves called a staff meeting, everyone who was supposed to show up would hear the summons. The Professor could guarantee this, as he was the most powerful telepath on the planet. Today, this meant that he sat behind a silver tea service, discussing school business with other adults. Except for one adult with exceptional powers. Stormy was down the hall, teaching a group of students to play dinner-roll cricket in the rec room. The TV played in the background, so when Stormy heard the news, he ran to the meeting and into the room.

“What ho!” His customary greeting got every eye on him, even as storm clouds blocked out the daylight. He could have adjusted to the attention sooner if one set of angry eyes hadn’t been in the same body as some deadly metal claws. He never could pronounce the metal they were made of, and he thought Logan took that as an insult or something, since Logan took everything as an insult!

“Stormy, is there a reason you interrupted?” The professor’s calm voice gave no indication of what he was feeling, but Stormy still grinned as he apologized, the grin lit by sun peeking through the clouds.

“Right! Sorry Professor, that Magneto chap sprung his lady friend from the choky. You said to let you know.”

“I also asked you to do so telepathically.”

That caused Stormy’s grin to falter. “That you did. Sorry.” A half laugh at his own idiocy, and Stormy started sneaking out the door. “I’ll just go then.”

The door closed behind him and Cyclops waited almost a full second before turning a disbelieving look on the Professor.

“Stormy’s weather control is based on his emotional state, I think that’s what you said. But, Professor, shouldn’t you rent him out to farmers who need rain? I mean, why do you put up with that guy?”

A loud snort came from the same man Stormy had found so disconcerting. “Please, I can’t be the only one who smells the sex on the Prof and Stormy!”

“Logan.” The Professor’s voice was still calm, but with enough of an undercurrent to make people listen. “If your hair is beginning to turn blue, I suggest you spend less time with Dr. McCoy.”

A single blue hair floated out of Logan’s lush head of black hair, and dangled in front of Logan for all to see. Dr. McCoy’s entire body was covered with blue hair, so nobody could see him blush, but they all heard him stammer out an explanation.

“My back itched, and Logan’s, you know, claws, are very accommodating.” With Dr. McCoy’s greatly enhanced features, huge hands and enormous feet, it slowly dawned on the other teachers how Logan’s advanced healing abilities could be ‘accommodating’ with other itches that needed to be scratched.

“Wait!” Cyclops was the last to catch on, a frantic look reaching his eyes as he looked around the table. “Logan, I thought you wanted Jean? And Professor, don’t you have a kid, a son with that Irish woman?”

The Professor looked to Logan, who met his eyes. The nonverbal communication here was far more basic than telepathy. Jean looked up from her work at last, coming to the rescue of her boyfriend. She was trying to finish grading the papers for her upcoming class, having only attended this meeting to support him, but not necessarily for this type of conversation. Cyclops had a tendency to talk until Logan fantasized about how many places he could break Cyclops’ spine before the Professor stopped him.

“Cyclops, honey. I think when you live as long as Logan or know as much about human nature as the Professor, you might find categories don’t fit you anymore.” Jean could see him working around that, even if she wasn’t touching his mind or seeing his eyes. “You have to kiss a lot of frogs before you find your prince, or princess.”

“But you’ve found yours, right?” Suggestive eyebrows looked silly over the visor Cyclops wore, the only thing that kept his power in check.

Jean smiled back, knowing far more about being in love with someone the world thought was beneath you than Cyclops would ever understand. He could make great decisions in the field, but outside of an emergency, he was a little mentally, well, negligible.

Across the table, Logan was hiding his face with a mug of coffee. He knew the Professor would know, but not care, so Logan teased McCoy. Logan had curled his tongue into a circle and was slowly thrusting it in and out of his mouth. McCoy had forgotten all about the genetic testing he wanted to speak to the Professor about, thinking instead about all the things Logan knew how to do with that tongue!

Adjusting his second cup of tea to his preference, the Professor was having a conversation with Stormy.

_“Any further news on Magneto?”_

_“I’m monitoring the situ.”_ Stormy’s mental voice held no trace of his earlier embarrassment. The sunny weather outside had brought scores of kids out to goof around. _“That Wolvie bloke doesn’t care for me at all, does he?”_

_“The world has hardened Logan, but you amuse him.”_

_“He still’s scary!”_

_“A dose of fear around Logan is wise.”_

_“Right back at you, except change Logan for Magneto.”_

_“Do not be so protective, Bertie.”_ Reginald tried to make it a command, but he’d never been able to hide how he really felt from Bertie. Bertie had stormed into the meeting, not because he forgot the Professor’s request, but because he needed the comfort of seeing Reginald Xavier-Jeeves whenever Magneto acted. _“He only hurt me because I let him, because I thought I was in love with him. I know better now, as I did the moment I found you at that English estate.”_

Every mention of that place brought back memories of when Bertie was rented out to local farmers to irrigate the crops, his Aunt keeping his outlook cloudy. Reginald knew this but also knew how to override those painful memories. In their mental connection, Reginald sent Bertie the rush of love and affection that the reserved Professor would never allow himself to find words for. Bertie wasn’t a passive receiver, as Magneto had been, but sent back his own fierce love, with a healthy dose of lust.

 _“Reginald? Say my name with your real voice instead of the mental one, and maybe I’ll learn you can do anything.”_  
Reginald spared a thought for the real world, and the hypnotized way McCoy was watching Logan. _“Bertie, can you roll your tongue into an o shape?”_

_“Don’t know. Why?”_

_“Just thinking about things that thrust.”_

_“What?”_

_“I’ll explain, upstairs, in a few minutes.”_ Their shared bedroom was on the top floor, so Stormy had easy access to the sky if he needed to fly or adjust weather patterns. Stormy was jogging for the elevator a moment later, a man on a mission. The Professor calmly addressed the meeting. “I believe that would be a good place to stop. Any objections?”

No objections came, and the Professor knew most people were glad to get out of there. He didn’t touch Cyclops’ mind to find out what he thought, there were some places Reginald feared to tread. Jean would convince Cyclops that he was happy the meeting was over, despite him never getting to speak on the cafeteria finances, the only job the Professor trusted Cyclops with. She might be too ‘mature’ to go by Jean Mable anymore, but his niece was still head over heels in love with Cyclops, or Scot Edward Biffen.

“Meeting dismissed.” Reginald got up first but was still last to leave. A Magneto redirected bullet had damaged the nerves to Reginald’s right leg, leaving him with a pronounced limp and a slow way of moving. But a short elevator ride would have Reginald with Bertie, doing things that didn’t require standing. If standing was part of the activity, Reginald would use his telepathy and telekinesis to adapt. That was the way of the universe, wasn’t it? Mutate and adapt. No, mutate, adapt and mate!


End file.
